


Adoptive Family

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Neko Phil Lester, its not detailed just alluded to describe behavior, references to past abusive relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Neko Phil visits Dan's family for the first time. after coming home he starts thinking what it would be like to have a family of his own to visit.aka neko Phil being adopted by the Lester's.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 12





	Adoptive Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this fic for over a year, I started the first drafts of this on wattpad. yeah so old old. But I loved this idea so much and I really wanted to push some of the ideas that might come from the neko trope. so here is my little baby. I hope you enjoy :)

"I wish I had a mum and dad like you. They were so nice we have to go back soon. And Colin I love him. We need to get a dog too one day. Well if you want but I'd really like to get a dog. Colin loved your brother so much I don't blame him he gave off big warm feelings." Phil has not stopped talking about meeting Dan's family for the first time after they took a day trip to go visit his family.

Phil was holding onto Dan's arm as he led them back to their apartment after the long day. "They loved you. I'm sure they will be wanting us to come back again soon."

Phil seemed content with that for a while but as they got ready for bed Phil brought it up again. "Is having a brother fun? I've always wanted a brother because it would be like a real best friend and you can do like everything together you know and stay up late and watch movies!"

Dan chuckled, "Phil you can stay up late with anyone and watch movies." But Phil's ears started to fall once he said that. Dan could feel guilt pulling at him. "I love Adrian though he's a great brother. Now that we're older we get on a lot better too." He wasn't going to mention there was plenty he and his brother didn't see eye to eye on when Phil was so happy. If he thought Adrian was cool he wasn't going to ruin that cause of some differing opinions. 

"I like him. He had a lot of good stories about places around the world. He seems like an amazing brother." Something about Phil's voice had a tone of longing but the neko seemed to push it aside to finally sleep after the long day. 

~.~

It wasn't until a week later that Phil brought up family again. "Are parents like masters?" Dan nearly choked on the dinner he was eating, not expecting that kind of question. "I mean like when you were a kid did they make you do everything?"

Dan finished his bite of food using the extra time to think of the best way to answer. "No, and nothing close to what you experienced before moving in. Yeah kids have to listen to their parents and go places with them but it's not like if I didn't do what they wanted I was in danger. Maybe I couldn't play video games or something but parents are supposed to be good. For some people they don't have a good family to go back to or they are adopted into a new or different family."

“So people can just choose their family?”  
“I mean kinda, you have family who you’re biologically related to but lots of people have chosen families too. We’re family.” Dan said. Phil seemed to be happy with that answer to go back to eating his food and moving onto talking about a new movie trailer he saw the other day. 

~.~

Dan was on Phil's laptop when he noticed something that made his stomach twist. He didn't mean to be invasive but he was too lazy to go down the hall to grab his laptop but now he almost wishes he grabbed his own. He accidentally closed a tab and went to the history to pull it back up. When he did he was also met with a bunch of websites about neko adoption. Did Phil not want to live with him? Why didn't Phil tell him if he wanted change? Does his therapist know? He hopes he's not keeping this all bottled up to himself. 

Dan decides to try out one of the links. It brings him to a page called families for nekos. 

As he explores the website he learns that it's for nekos who never knew who don't have any family and so they can still feel like they have more connection outside from their owners. 

Here at families for nekos our mission is to keep nekos safe if their owners can no longer take care of them. The adoptive families still allow nekos to live on their own while still being registered as owned under the government. 

80% of nekos 25 and older are put down if they don't have an owner

Families can help if an owner is no longer fit to care for their neko, passes away, or is having medical issues. 

Families for nekos have been proven to lower rates of depression, anxiety, and other mental health problems among nekos. 

Check out our families.   
Nekos looking for families.   
Neko family pairing program.

Then it clicked of course Phil has been asking about what it's like having a family ever since they saw his parents. Dan was put at ease knowing that Phil probably didn't want to leave him. 

Then it slowly hits as Dan is doing more research Phil's never had parents to be there for big life events. He hasn't had a lot but he was already away from his parents when he learned how to walk. Phil still has so much life left to live where he should have his own family if he wants too. 

If Phil had a family it would mean more security so he doesn't go back into the neko trade if worse came to worse and Dan wasn't around. He would have connections with people who can show him more love and support. It would be good for him to be able to open up to some new people and build trust. 

~.~

Dan didn't bring it up till that night. They were cuddling in Dan's bed as Phil was claiming he needed some extra love and reassurance and tonight it was through cuddles. There is something that diminishes worry when you're in a dark room cuddling someone you love. "Phil?" Dan asked, breaking the silence. 

"Humm" Phil moves his chin against Dan's chest trying to look up at him. 

"I was umm on your laptop earlier today you know doing my typical wiki deep diving and I saw something." Why was he so nervous? This is supposed to be good news this is going to be good for Phil's future. The neko could practically sense his nervousness and hugged him a bit tighter. "If you wanted to also have an adoptive family I uhh I'd help you."

Phil immediately bolted up from bed using Dan's chest to push himself up from making Dan grunt. "Are you serious?!" Phil asked. Dan could just barely make out the end of Phil's tail flickering in the background.

"Yeah you deserve whatever definition of family you want." Dan says and Phil quickly goes to hug him. He rubs Phil's back as he purrs loudly. "My family will always be your family too, but you deserve your own separately if you choose."

"I think I'd like to look into it." 

~.~

Phil's therapist Caroline thought that Phil being adopted (again but not again) into a family was a wonderful idea and even helped them set up a meeting with some families. 

They were meeting the first family today to see if they all got on well. Dan was going to be there with Phil to help make sure he feels safe and some legality issues but they were both excited to meet the family. 

They decided to plan a mini golf trip together. It was short and little but something nice to test the water. They met a lovely couple about 10 years older than Phil; they had a younger daughter who was 9. 

Phil really gave it his all but he felt like he was trying to entertain this small child who kept wanting to jump up and grab his hat. Why can't they tell her to stop? Don't they understand it's dangerous if people realize he's a neko. Even if he wasn't it's not nice to take someone's hat. 

He took some deep breaths just trying to focus on hitting the ball into the hole and not hissing at the child. They're just an excited kid it's ok. 

The dad was really nice and tried to find things to talk about with Phil. He told Phil about being a rugby coach and how they could watch some sports sometime to get away from the girls. Phil laughed it off. He doesn’t have to have everything in common. 

He tried to talk to the mom a little bit which Dan said was good progress. But he didn't feel good after and just felt shaky. All Phil wanted was to go home and not try any of this again. 

The family was nice but Phil felt intimidated and couldn't relate to them at all. He was worried about the little girl grabbing onto him. He started shutting down before they could grab lunch but which was on the list. Maybe lunch was a stupid idea when Phil only recently felt safe eating what Dan made. Even then if Dan made it Phil didn't feel up for eating. 

They said their goodbyes and thanked them for their time. Phil lies and says that he had fun and hopes to see them again. Dan told them they would see what happens next.  
Once they’re in the cab on the way back home Phil starts to cry. He wanted this to work out and he just couldn’t warm up to them. Dan rubs his back and holds him close "I'm proud of you. It doesn't have to be a perfect fit the first family you meet". But Phil doesn't know if he even wants to keep searching. Maybe this isn't for him. 

~.~

Phil did decide to meet another family after a little bit of persuading from Dan and his therapist. The next family they met seemed to already put some more thought into caring for Phil. They decided with Phil they could have a picnic at Holland Park. 

The boys prepared the food to bring as it would make Phil feel more comfortable. And the family they were meeting would bring the blankets and utensils.

"You're thinking loud again." Dan mentioned as the two of them were walking through the park. 

"I'm sorry I just want them to want me." The neko worried playing with the hat he was wearing. 

"They will love you you're Phil. Also stop messing with your hat." He told him making Phil put his hands down. Nekos technically should be kept on leashes but most people won't are pretty lenient as the neko rights movement progresses. Still it's not really safe to be a neko especially if police find out but hiding it isn't hard. 

"Sorry. Ah I should stop saying sorry. I'm not that sorry I'm nervous." Phil started rambling and was almost walking on top of Dan to stay close.

Dan was starting to wonder if this was a good idea today. If this was a good idea for Phil in general. The poor guy is doing all but shaking meeting these new people. Dan pushes it aside if Phil says he's ready then he is. "Try new things." He replies and that does bring a small smile to Phil's face. 

~.~

"If you love seeing all the birds here Phil you guys should visit us at the Isle of Man. Nigel and I go on a nature walk every day and there are always so many beautiful birds." Kathryn told him giving Phil some more bird seed. 

Phil nodded taking more of the seed tossing some out to the ducks lingering by. "I've never been but it sounds interesting."

"Well you're always welcome to come, you and Dan could always come up with Martyn." She said tossing out her own seed. 

Dan sat back with Nigel and Martyn "Mums already signing me up for fun, she's an entertainer Dan always has her calendar booked for friends and family to visit. She wants another hiking buddy since I'm sometimes too busy to fly home." Martyn chuckles. 

"Hey we just like seeing our family." Nigel teases back. 

"It sounds lovely, I can't even explain how happy Phil is that you brought bird seed. The first time I met Phil he said his dream day would be going to a park and watching the ducks swim. You guys just had that dream come full circle for him." Dan says still keeping a slight eye on Phil who is laughing at something. Dan's heart is swelling with seeing how happy Phil is, how comfortable he seems to be with Kath which is a surprise to him. "I'm sure you guys have read any files but his past uhh housing situation wasn’t the best so it just makes me really happy he feels comfortable. He hasn't had many good female role models or relationships and this is a good step for him."

"I'm glad we've done good at making him feel safe then" Nigel smiles. 

~.~

After their first meeting with the Lester's they all decided they got on well enough to start spending more time together to see if they would be a good fit for Phil. 

Phil is getting ready to go see a movie with Martyn and his girlfriend Cornelia. Since Martyn lives in London it's a lot easier for them to meet up. Phil would be more likely to meet up with them than Kath and Nigel too since they live so close so building a relationship with them was just as important. Dan is also tagging along but he plans to just hang in the background and let Phil do his thing. 

"We got to get going soon so we're not late." Dan pops up poking his head in Phil's room. "How you feeling?" Dan asks once he takes in Phil's state. 

Fluffed up hair, his tail still out and puffed up, ears twitching. "I umm fine. I'm excited to see the movie." he says contradicting the rest of his body language. 

"Can I step in?" Dan asks, walking in when he sees Phil nod. He grabs a hat off Phil's shelf before walking over to him. "It's going to be ok I'll be there with you. What's worrying you?"

Phil almost says nothing but when he looks Dan in the eyes he crumbles. "What if his girlfriend doesn't like me and then he doesn't like me and then they don't want me? Or what if Martyn hates me already and they are just waisting our time?"

"You're getting way ahead of yourself. We were just with them barely more than a week ago and we all had fun right?" Dan says gently putting Phil's hat on over the neko's ears. 

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like me anymore? People can change their minds." Phil says getting distressed as his voice wavers.

"Did you change your mind if you like them?"

"No! They were really nice!"he answers quickly, "oh..."

~.~

The movie was a good choice. Phil was back to being his happy go lucky self once they got to the theater. 

He was a little weary of Martyn's girlfriend, Cornelia. Even then it did not take too long for Phil to warm up and start making a joke or two. He sat in between Dan and Martyn during the movie and even had a few pieces of Martyn's popcorn which surprised everyone a little bit.

After the movie Phil was still buzzing with excitement happy he could finally say everything that was going through his mind instead of picking one or two things to whisper to Dan and Martyn. Dan stepped back a little and let Phil talk with Martyn and Cornelia. 

He was still close in case Phil started to worry but it gave the three of them the needed time to start bonding on their own. 

~.~

"Are you sure you got everything packed? You have your government bull shit law leash and collar? All your toiletries? An extra jacke-"

"Dan yes I got everything it's fine." Phil says cutting Dan off. He hands Dan the collar he's supposed to wear while traveling. 

"Ok ok I just want to know you safe. Also I know collars aren't fun I promise your not gonna have to wear it till we get in the airport and once the plane has taken off I'll let you have the neck pillow and we'll slip off the collar. Ugh I hate doing this you don't deserve to have to deal with these stupid laws." Dan puts the leash and collar in his carry on bag. 

Phil has never had the best experience with collars so when they were told in order to fly Phil has to have one. It took a while to find a good one and build up trust. Phil chose one that was a bit thicker but wore like a necklace. It didn't feel like a collar but if he freaked out he wouldn't hurt himself like he could do with some of the thinner collars. 

"I'm actually kinda excited to see the Isle of Man." Phil says

Dan smiles back "that's good we're going to have a good time."

~.~

Once they landed Dan was gently leading Phil to baggage claim holding onto his hand with the leash inbetween, any little thing he could do to help Phil like he had more control in these situations.

When they walked out of the airport Phil was zipping up his jacket and Dan was discreetly taking off the collar. Phil let his shoulders drop once he felt it slip off. Kath was pulled over on the curb and Nigel was getting out of the car to help them get their bags in the trunk.

Phil didn't go for the whole hug vibe but after a day of traveling he was pretty wound up. So everyone packed back into the car and Phil looked out the window till they got to the house.

"I'll show you where your room is gonna be and let you unpack and settle for a bit, then maybe show you around the house so you don't get lost? Does that sound ok?" Kath asks as they walk into the house. 

"Yeah I'd like that." Phil says as the boys follow her to the guest room. 

"Phil you can stay here, if you want Dan can stay with you here too but if you want your own space there is the other guest room right next door." She explains stopping outside the doorway. Phil doesn't pass in front of her but waits by the entry. Dan is quick to be reassuring gently putting his arm by Phil's so they are lightly touching. "If you need anything we'll be in the lounge."

"Ok before we settle, where do you want me to sleep? We can always switch it up later if you change your mind." Dan asks, rubbing Phil's shoulder. 

The neko is quick to grab Dan's arm and pull the man into the room with him. "Please stay."

"Ok I'm here." Dan places down his bags and takes Phil's from him. 

Phil doesn't waste time scoping out the room checking to see if it's safe. Dan suspected this was going to happen. He remembers Phil doing this the first time he came over, he’d check every room he went into. This went on for weeks till Phil deemed it was safe enough. Dan sits on the bed and lets Phil work it out for himself. He tests out the lock on the door to make sure it works. Goes into the closet to make sure nothing is hidden in there. "Me checking out the room isn't going to stop them from being able to adopt me is it?" Phil asks, wandering back towards Dan, tail hanging low. 

Dan's mouth falls open "Oh my goodness no. Sure overtime we want you to feel comfortable and not feel the need to check the rooms but if that's something that you feel you need to do that's who you are." He takes Phil's hand when he plops it towards Dan. "What's going through that brain of yours?" 

Phil doesn't talk for a while. Dan gently rubs the back of his hand knowing with time Phil will answer. "Just you're part of the decision if I'll be adopted. If I'm doing things that might make it seem like it won't be a good fit you can say no." Phil's shoulders slump and his ears stay low. 

Dan is quick to respond "no no no. It's not like that. Right now I'm here to make sure you also feel safe as it's an adjustment period. There isn't much on your side that would make this stop. It's to make sure you're safe with the Lester's that they aren't saying harmful things or wanting to hurt you."

Phil shrugs, still not convinced. 

"I know you're starting to like them. I think they seem to be wonderful people. They've made it really far in the adoption process. I just don't want you to overthink what you're doing. "

"But that other family we didn't meet again with because I was uncomfortable and now I am doing all this stuff here and I don't want that to stop my chances." By the end there are some tears welling up and Phil sniffles before leaning into Dan. 

"Woah woah woah. Hey let's talk ok. When we met that other family we talked about if you thought you'd feel comfortable in the future right?" Dan feels Phil nod his head. "And you thought after meeting up again wasn't the best idea because you didn’t see yourself wanting to open up to them any time soon right?" Phil nods his head again. "When we met the Lester's the first time you didn't want to leave. We even stayed longer than planned. You even talked to Kath which surprised all of us in the best way possible remember?"

"Yeah she is warm like you." Phil speaks up. Dan chuckles a bit at that. 

"Yeah. But what's important is that even if you have gotten scared from time to time with the Lester's it's clear that with time you can start to feel comfortable and you want to be around them. Even if you have to check your room every time you visit it's ok. That's not going to stop anything. Just be yourself because it's going good I promise."

"Ok good but also I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Phil tells Dan, tugging lightly on Dan's hand to get him to let go. 

Dan places it down gently "ok I'll stay as long as you'd like."

~.~

The trip to the Lester's went way better than expected. Phil happily munched on homemade mince pies and treats Kath made. With a little warming up Phil was just fine. 

They went on some hikes together and Phil loved the beach. Although it was a bit chilly so he didn't go in the water. 

The Isle of Man was a great place for Phil since it was so secluded. For the first time since he was adopted by Dan he was able to go outside without hiding his tail or his ears. The trip proved to be good to get him to relax. 

Before bed almost every night they'd watch a film or play some board game. Sometimes it was a quiet night where Nigel would work on some art project and Kath would read. This was the perfect time for Phil to unwind and find time for himself. 

It was clear this was going to be a good fit.

~.~

It wasn't until fall truly came that Phil really started to feel like he meshed well. Phil just got back from lunch with Martyn and Cornelia. They went to a local restaurant Phil loved to go to with Dan as that felt like a safe step. He was just starting to work on being with the Lester's without Dan there. 

"Hi I'm home." Phil announced toeing off his shoes. 

"I'm in the lounge." Dan yelled back. 

Phil didn't waste any time cuddling up on the couch and taking part of the blanket Dan had to wrap himself up in. "Hi I need my personal heater." 

"Ahh Phil your feet, very cold. Noooo my heat." Dan squirmed as Phil pressed his feet to Dan's leg. 

Phil only laughed and leaned in closer waiting for Dan to wrap his arm around him. 

"You had a package arrive while you were out." Dan mentions getting Phil's attention. 

He gives up leaning into Dan for warmth and his ears perk forward. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It's on the table." Dan says nonchalantly. 

Phil gets up to check it out

Roz Lester   
447 maple st  
Isle of Man

Phil Lester   
87 queens st  
London UK

Phil starts tearing up once he reads his name on the package. He turns to look back at Dan who is now properly sitting up with a huge smile on his face. 

Phil met Roz a couple weeks ago. Something in him made it take most of his visit to warm up but they teamed up while playing board games and crushed Martyn. Ever since that moment they were giggling about something. She also had a very calming voice and had helped him away from the brink of a panic attack so in Phil's mind when he was visiting they might as well be inseparable.

Sometime along that trip Roz said "even if somehow this whole second adoption doesn't work out you'll always be a Lester in our hearts." But seeing his last name as Lester instead of Howell was tugging at his heart. 

He opened the package to find some hats. There were two, one was purple and blue and the other was black and had two little holes on top. At the bottom was a letter. 

Dear Phil,

I hope you enjoy the hats I made for you. Since you probably are wearing hats quite often I thought it would only be right if you had some special ones for yourself. Each hand made with love x. 

There is one with holes for your ears to go through for when you come back up north. It's probably more fun to be able to hear the birds while hiking too!

Lots of love aunt Roz x

By time Phil finished reading he was properly tearing up. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder but it was just Dan. "You ok.?"

Phil quickly nodded, wiping his eyes. "Y-yeah. Just... I didn't expect to see my name like that. And-" He waves his hand around trying to find the words, "it's really reassuring. I like seeing my name next to it."

~.~

After a couple more trips to the Isle of Man, slowly getting used to being away from Dan, being ok flying with Martyn or Cornelia, and evening doing one flight on his own (which he didn't want to do again unless absolutely necessary or neko laws changed) Phil was feeling a lot more comfortable being with the Lester's. But this one trip he knew he needed Dan there. 

Phil told Kath on FaceTime he had a surprise for them the next time he came up. But now in the plane he's wondering if it's a good idea. 

He has the adoption papers in his hands. Wrapped up nicely in an envelope and little bow. It was Phil's idea to do it like this but now he doesn't know if it's the right way to go about it. What if they don't want to be surprised or what if they somehow decided they don't want to go through with the adoption?

That's part of the reason Dan did come. If something went wrong and they couldn't stay with the Lester's they could go get some hotel somewhere and fly back home. He hopes that doesn't happen; he wants this to go smoothly.

"I can hear you thinking." Dan comments. 

"Well yeah I've built up this whole relationship and now I'm going to find out if they truly want me" Phil snapped "sorry" he corrected himself feeling bad for letting his fear take over. 

Dan only softened after that. He knew this was a big deal for Phil. On top of that flying is always stressful for him. Plus even if some people would call it rude he was just happy to see Phil building up some fight in him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Collar. Want it off." He tells Dan. This isn't that surprising considering it's the main stressor of every trip. 

"Ok yeah one second." Dan goes into his bag to grab the small travel blanket they bring along with a mini pillow. "You know what to do. Use these to hide you're not wearing one and I'll slip it off now."

Phil pulls the blanket around him and lays against the pillow. Dan carefully unclips the collar making sure he doesn't accidentally pinch Phil, and trying to keep suspicions low from the cabin crew. 

Phil visibly relaxes with it off. "Thank you." He tells Dan. "I'm not doing it tonight. I want one last day. And sleep."

Phil's eyes were already closing. As much as Dan wanted to stop Phil's thoughts he knew it was better for the neko to get some rest. 

~.~

Second day of the trip after dinner everyone was sitting in the lounge having some tea and dessert when Phil got up to give them their surprise. He still wasn't sure if they'd want to sign the papers but he hoped. 

As he was walking back to the lounge he slowed down as he heard Dan talking. "He's put a lot of thought into this so if you're not ready or anything just be careful with your wording."

He doesn't want to hear the response. Phil knows Dan didn't spoil anything about his surprise? His gift? He doesn't really want to call himself a gift though that feels weird. Phil walks over to Kath and Nigel with the envelope on it is a blue and purple bow. 

He sits in between them and fiddles with the little ribbons coming off the bow. "You guys have made me feel really safe and in ways I didn't think would ever be possible for me. I didn't ever feel like I could belong somewhere but I think I do now which is why I wanted to give you this for whenever you're ready." He puts the folder on the coffee table. He gets back up and stands by Dan who is sitting in the armchair diagonally across from them. Dan gently rubs his arm trying to offer some reassurance. 

Kath and Nigel both look surprised by Phil's little speech that wasn't one at all. Kath's eyes seem to find a way to soften more "thank you for the gift you sure you want us to open it now?"

"Yes now uhh now would be best." He says not taking his eyes off the envelope. "Just be careful opening it."

Nigel leans over and picks it up. He scoots closer to Kath so they can both take a look. He pulls the blue ribbon and carefully opens the envelope. Time seems to slow as he pulls out the paper before placing it down. "I need my glasses hold on"

Phil wants to howl, he doesn't. He does his best to hold still. His tail flicks behind him and he shoves his hand weirdly in his pocket so he doesn't take out his fear on his tail. 

Nigel puts on his glasses before picking up the papers again. Him and Kath lean in to read it together. 

Kath realizes what the papers are first popping up from the couch with tears already forming "Philip are you serious?" She asks one disbelief. 

Phil can feel the tears now building up for him too. "Yeah." 

She doesn't waste any time before giving Phil a hug. "Yes. Always you're our boy." Phil doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her pulling her closer. 

Nigel doesn't wait to be included. Carefully he goes and joins the hug "you'll always be a Lester"

Phil let's everything he's been holding back loose. He pulls Nigel into their hug and wraps his tail around the man's arm. "Thank you" he chokes out. He knows he's getting his snot and tears all over their shirts but he really doesn't care. He has a family a real family who loves him. He has parents now who have been and now will get to keep cheering him on. 

He'll get to go on hikes with a mum, his mum. She'll tell him about all the birds that she's been feeding and how they are nesting. Or all of the different wildflowers they pass on their walks. Then when they come home they drink their lemon tea together. 

He'll get to watch his dad paint while he doodles in his sketchbook. Even though his art is nothing compared to Nigel's he will be told is beautiful. He'll get to hear the "you must have gotten it from me" joke from his dad.

Phil will probably never know his biological family. That's ok though cause after everything he has his own family. Adopted them himself just like most cats seem to do.


End file.
